Kwestia wyboru
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Nasze życie, to nasze wybory. Zawsze mamy wybór. Wszyscy. Nawet Tom Riddle.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Kwestia wyboru

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **TMR

**Liczba słów: **6 941

**Napisany: **25.11.2010 r.

**Opis: **Nasze życie, to nasze wybory. Zawsze mamy wybór. Wszyscy. Nawet Tom Riddle.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Kwestia wyboru**_

Budzisz się. Chcesz poszukać wzrokiem dzieciaka, ale uświadamiasz sobie, że nie masz wzroku. Nie takiego normalnego. Gdybyś to nie był ty, można by powiedzieć, że jesteś przerażony- nie masz materialnego ciała, utknąłeś w czyimś umyśle. To… nieprawdopodobne. Mógłbyś przysiąc, że przed chwilą czułeś na skórze gorące promienie słońca. Otacza cię ciemność, ale wciąż czujesz to ciepło. Wygląda na to, że twoja teoria jest prawdziwa. Zawsze przypuszczałeś, że gdy cząstki duszy po rozdzieleniu są zbyt małe, łączą ze sobą świadomość. Nie jesteś głupcem, nie ryzykowałbyś głupio jak jakiś gryfon.

Tylko… co się stało? Nie przypominasz sobie procesu tworzenia horkruksa. W jaki sposób twoja dusza ponownie się rozdzieliła?

Nagle przypominają ci się wydarzenia z domu Potterów. Ogarnia cię wściekłość! Promieniuje z ciebie, godząc boleśnie w świadomość zamieszkiwanej przez ciebie istoty. „Kto ty?" bardziej czujesz niż słyszysz pytanie z bliżej nieokreślonego kierunku.

„NIE MUSI CIĘ TO OBCHODZIĆ!" krzyczysz zagniewany. Dociera do ciebie kwilenie. Czyli to dzieciak, myślisz. Dzieciaki z reguły cię nie obchodzą, ale to nie jest zwykły dzieciak. Potter! To Potter, Tom.

Czas mija ci niepostrzeżenie. Potter ma bardzo monotonny tryb życia- przebywa tylko w komórce pod schodami, w której umieściła go jego tak zwana rodzina. Mugole… Patrząc na nich, nie podzielanie twoich poglądów jest rzeczą trudną.

Przeglądając wspomnienia chłopaka, ustaliłeś, że od czasu twojej klęski… tak, Tom, klęski, minęły prawie dwa lata. Nie chcesz o tym myśleć. Głowa dzieciaka jest pełna wspomnień kipiących miłością. Kierujesz na nie swoją uwagę, rosnąc w nienawiści do dziecka, które miało wszystko, czego ty nie miałeś. A tak bardzo pragnąłeś. Tommy, nie unoś się. Teraz mówię ja. Oczywiście ty twierdzisz, że to żałosne. Że masz święte prawo żywić pogardę do tych słabych istot.

Tom, czas zmienia ludzi.

Obserwujesz życie chłopaka i mimowolnie porównujesz je do własnego. Chłopak miał tu gorzej niż ty w sierocińcu. A co, myślisz, co jeśli on stanie się taki jak ty? Może to o tym traktowała przepowiednia? Dzieciak mógłby stać się potężniejszy od ciebie. Nawet teraz czujesz jego moc uśpioną przez Dropsa, najprawdopodobniej. Prychasz w duchu. I ten człowiek chciał z tobą wygrać? Za bycie takim manipularzem prędzej czy później ludzie go opuszczą. Powinni- chciał wykorzystać ich Wybawiciela jak marionetkę. Może domyślił się, co się stało. A jeśli tak, jeśli tak, Dumbledore trzyma chłopaka jak prosię na rzeź.

Może mógłbyś temu zapobiec, zabić plan Dropsa w samym jego centrum?

Ta myśl sprawia, że zanurzasz się w umyśle szczeniaka. Co podziała najlepiej?

Szukasz i szukasz, pogrążasz się w tym, podczas gdy chłopak jest besztany przez swoją ciotkę. Na powierzchnię wyciąga cię siła uczuć bijących z jego świadomości.

„Do Dudleya ciocia się uśmiecha. Jakbym jej pomógł sztuczkami i mnie by kochała"

Czujesz to, co on. Najpierw nadzieję, która niemal pozbawia cię oddechu, którego nie masz. Nadzieję na miłość ciotki… I oczekiwanie- mały lubi „sztuczki".

Dzbanek z sokiem lewituje nad szklanki. Bachor, który przypomina ci świnię, wydaje z siebie głośny kwik. Jego matka blednie, ojcu drgają wąsy. Podejrzewasz, co się stanie.

Harry Potter zostaje wrzucony do swojej komórki z siłą, która łamie mu rękę. Gdyby nie magia, przypuszczasz, nie byłoby co zbierać. Gdyby nie magia.

Nie płacze, mimo promieniującego bólu. Cierpi w ciszy, tylko gdzieś w jego głowie kołacze się:

Jestem sam, sam. Zawsze w komórce i nie kocha mnie ciocia… Nie kocha, bo nie kocha i jestem sam sam samsamsamsamsamsamsam…

Przez dziecięcy bełkot przebija się coś, co pomaga ci wiele zrozumieć. Wiesz, że pomogłoby ci to w pozbyciu się Dropsa.. Z tym, że na tę chwilę plan wydaje ci się totalną bzdurą.

Po policzkach chłopca spływają łzy.

Nieistniejąca pięść zaciska się na twoim nieistniejącym sercu.

Krzyknąłbyś, gdybyś mógł. Chcesz go przekląć, chcesz się go pozbyć, chcesz nie słyszeć tego łkania… tego ŻAŁOSNEGO wycia. Ten szczeniak jest !

Skupiasz całą swoją moc i toniesz w odmętach dziecięcego umysłu, nie chcąc już nigdy więcej czuć.

_Harry byłby wrzasnął, ale nie mógł wydać żadnego dźwięku. Tam, gdzie powinien być tył głowy Quirrella, ujrzał twarz - najstraszniejszą twarz, jaką widział w życiu. Była kredowobiała, miała okropne czerwone oczy i szparki zamiast nosa, jak wąż._

_- Harry Potterze... - wyszeptała twarz. Harry chciał się cofnąć, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeń stwa._

_- Widzisz, co ze mnie zostało? - zapytała twarz. - Zaledwie cień i mgła... Pojawiam się tylko wtedy, gdy mogę wstąpić w czyjeś ciało... ale zawsze byli i są tacy, co użyczają mi swoich serc i umysłów... Krew jednorożca trochę mnie wzmocniła... na parę tygodni... widziałeś, jak Quirrell pił ją dla mnie w puszczy... Lecz kiedy zdobędę Eliksir Życia, stworzę sobie nowe ciało... własne... A teraz... dlaczego nie oddajesz mi Kamienia, który spoczywa w twojej kieszeni?_

_A więc wiedział. Harry nagle odzyskał czucie w nogach. Cofnął się._

_- Nie bądź głupcem - warknęła twarz. - Lepiej uratuj własne życie i przyłącz się do mnie... bo inaczej skończysz tak, jak twoi rodzice... Umarli, błagając mnie o litość..._

_- KŁAMCA! - krzyknął nagle Harry. Quirrell szedł ku niemu tyłem, tak, aby Voldemort wciąż go widział. Upiorna twarz uśmiechała się szyderczo._

_- Jakie to wzruszające... - syknęła. - Zawsze ceni łem męstwo... Tak, chłopcze, twoi rodzice byli dzielni... Najpierw zabiłem twojego ojca, walczył odważnie do koń ca... ale twoja matka wcale nie musiała umrzeć... próbo wała cię ochronić... A teraz oddaj mi Kamień, chyba że chcesz umrzeć na próżno._

_- NIGDY!_

_Harry skoczył ku ognistym drzwiom._

_- ŁAP GO! - krzyknął Voldemort i w następnej chwili Harry poczuł na swoim przegubie stalowy uścisk ręki Quirrella. Igła ostrego bólu przeszyła mu czoło i sięgnęła mózgu. Zawył z bólu i z całej siły szarpnął uwięzioną ręką. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu poczuł, że Quirrell go puścił. Ból w głowie zelżał. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, szukając wzro kiem Quirrella - ten kulił się w kącie, przyglądając się swoim palcom, które pokryły się bąblami._

_- Złap go! ZŁAP GO! - krzyknął Voldemort, a Quirrell rzucił się całym ciężarem na Harry'ego, zbijając go z nóg. Leżąc na posadzce, Harry znowu poczuł uścisk rąk Quirrella, tym razem na szyi, a ból w czole prawie go oślepił, lecz nie na tyle, by nie dostrzegł grymasu bólu na twarzy przeciwnika._

_- Mistrzu! - zawył Quirrell - nie mogę go utrzy mać. .. moje ręce... moje ręce..._

_I chociaż nadal przygważdżał go do podłogi kolanami, puścił jego szyję i spojrzał na swoje dłonie - jakby popa rzone do żywej kości i jaśniejące._

_- A więc zabij go, głupcze, skończ z nim raz na zawsze! - zaskrzeczał Voldemort._

_Quirrell uniósł rękę, by rzucić śmiertelne zaklęcie, lecz Harry instynktownie złapał go obiema dłońmi za twarz..._

_- Aauuu!_

_Quirrell stoczył się z niego, a jego twarz również pokryły bąble. Harry zrozumiał: Quirrell nie mógł znieść dotyku jego skóry, bo sprawiało mu to straszliwy ból. I natychmiast dostrzegł w tym swoją jedyną szansę._

_Zerwał się na nogi i złapał go mocno za rękę. Quirrell wrzasnął i zaczął się z nim szamotać - w głowie Harry'ego narastał ból - już go oślepił - słyszał tylko wrzaski Quirrella i wycie Voldemorta: „ZABIJ GO! ZABIJ GO!",_

_- Widzę, że trudno zająć twoją uwagę czym innym. No więc dobrze. Profesorowi Quirrellowi nie udało się odebrać ci Kamienia. Przybyłem na czas, żeby temu przeszkodzić, cho ciaż muszę przyznać, że sam radziłeś sobie zupełnie nieźle._

Pokonał cię. Zwykły dzieciak pokonał ciebie, lorda Voldemorta po raz drugi. Ta cała dropsowi miłość… Jesteś wobec niej bezsilny. A przecież…

_Przez ułamek sekundy obaj, Harry i Riddle, wpatrywali się w czarną książeczkę. Różdżka wciąż była wycelowana w Harry'ego. Potem, bez namysłu, bez wahania, jakby za mierzał to zrobić od dawna, Harry chwycił leżący obok niego kieł bazyliszka, uniósł rękę i z całej siły wbił go w czarny notes._

_Rozległ się długi, straszny, przeszywający krzyk. Z dzien nika chlusnęły strumienie atramentu, zalewając Harry'emu dłonie, ściekając na podłogę. Riddle skręcał się, zwijał i mio tał, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie... i nagle..._

_Zniknął. Różdżka Harry'ego upadła z trzaskiem na po sadzkę i zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko równomiernym kapaniem atramentu wciąż ściekającego z dziennika. Jad bazyliszka wypalił w nim skwierczącą dziurę._

_- Uspokój się, już po wszystkim - powiedział Har ry, podnosząc dziennik i pokazując jej dziurę. - Nie ma już Riddle'a. Popatrz! Jego i bazyliszka. Chodź, Ginny, musimy się stąd wydostać..._

Tym razem mu pomogłeś, podszepnąłeś, co zrobić z kłem i dziennikiem. Nie mogłeś pozwolić, żeby ten szesnastoletni Tom rozpoczął terror w twoim imieniu. Sam zamierzałeś to zrobić. Zabawne, nawet ty sam jesteś twoim wrogiem. A przecież…

_- EXPECTO PATRONUM! - ryknął._

_Tym razem z końca różdżki nie wystrzelił bezkształtny obłok srebrzystej mgiełki. Tym razem wystrzeliło z niej oślepiająco srebrzyste zwierzę. Zmrużył oczy, by je zoba czyć. Przypominało konia. Pogalopowało cicho po czarnej powierzchni jeziora. Zniżyło łeb i natarło na dementorów... teraz krążyło wokół ciemnych kształtów na ziemi, a dementorzy pierzchali w popłochu, ginąc w ciemnościach..._

Taka moc, Tom… Taka moc. Pomyśl, będziesz z nim walczyć… A przecież…

— _Ukłońmy się sobie, Harry — powiedział Voldemort, pochylając się lekko,_

_ale nie spuszczając z niego oczu. — No, dalej, trzeba zachować te wszystkie_

_finezje. Dumbledore byłby z ciebie rad, gdybyś się popisał dobrymi manierami._

_Pokłoń się śmierci, Harry. . ._

_Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nikły uśmiech wykrzywił też pozbawione_

_warg usta Voldemorta. Harry nie skłonił się przed nim. Nie zamierzał mu_

_pozwolić bawić się swoim kosztem, zanim zginie. . . Nie zamierzał dać mu tej_

_satysfakcji. . ._

—_Powiedziałem: __ukłoń sie __—wycedził Voldemort, podnosząc różdżkę_

_Harry poczuł, że kręgosłup wygina mu sie, jakby go ucisnęła bezlitośnie jakaś_

_wielka, niewidzialna ręka. ´Śmierciożercy zaśmiali sie jeszcze głośniej._

— _Bardzo dobrze — powiedział cicho Voldemort i ponownie uniósł różdżkę,_

_a ucisk na karku zelżał.—A teraz stań przede mną jak mężczyzna, wyprostowany_

_i dumny. . . Tak jak umierał twój ojciec. . . Zaczynamy pojedynek._

_Jeszcze raz uniósł różdżkę i zanim Harry zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, by sie_

_obronić, zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ponownie ugodziło go zaklęcie_

_Cruciatus. Ból był tak silny, tak wszechogarniający, że stracił świadomość. . ._

_Rozpalone do białości noże przeszywały każdy cal jego skóry, głowa pękała mu_

_z bólu, krzyczał, krzyczał, krzyczał tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie krzyczał w całym_

_swoim życiu. . ._

_Nagle wszystko ustało. Harry przetoczył sie na bok i podźwignął się na nogi._

_Trząsł sie cały jak Glizdogon, kiedy odciął sobie rękę, zatoczył sie na obserwujących_

_ich ´Smierciożerców, a oni odepchnęli go z powrotem w stronę Voldemorta._

— _Mała przerwa — rzekł Voldemort, wydymając płaskie nozdrza. — Mała_

_przerwa. . . Boli, co? Nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił jeszcze raz, co, Harry?_

_Harry nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, ze za chwilę umrze tak jak Cedrik, mówiły_

_mu to te bezlitosne czerwone oczy. . . Umrze i nic nie może na to poradzić. . . Ale_

_nie będzie igraszką ˛ a Voldemorta. Nie będzie mu posłuszny. Nie będzie i go błagać_

_o litość. . ._

—_Zapytałem cię, czy chcesz, żebym to zrobił jeszcze raz—powiedział cicho_

_Voldemort.— Odpowiadaj! Imperia!_

_I Harry poczuł, po raz trzeci w życiu, jak z jego umysłu znikają wszelkie myśli._

_To było cudowne uczucie. . . Przestał myśleć. . . jakby się unosił w powietrzu,_

_jakby ´śnił. . . __Odpowiedz mu: nie. . . powiedz: nie. . . odpowiedz: nie. . ._

_Nie powiem, odezwał się gdzieś w tyle jego głowy silniejszy głos, nie odpowiem_

_mu. . ._

_Powiedz: nie. . ._

_Nie zrobię tego, nie powiem. . ._

_Powiedz: nie. . ._

—_NIE POWIEM!_

Moc i siła woli. Wbrew sobie, jesteś pod wrażeniem. Jeszcze dziecko, już wojownik. Szkoda go zabijać. A przecież…

—_Z drogi! Ja go zabiję! Jest mój!—ryknął Voldemort._

_Ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się na przegubie ręki Cedrika. Od Voldemorta dzieliła_

_go jedna płyta nagrobna, ale ciało Cedrika było za ciężkie, nie mógł go pod_

_podźwignąć, a puchar był za daleko._

_W ciemności zagorzały czerwone oczy. Zobaczył, jak usta Voldemorta krzywią się w uśmiechu, zobaczył, jak unosi różdżkę._

— _Accio! __— zawył Harry, celując różdżką w Puchar Trójmagiczny._

_Puchar uniósł się w powietrze i poszybował ku niemu. Harry złapał uchwyt._

_Usłyszał pełen wściekłości wrzask Voldemorta i w tym samym momencie poczuł_

_szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Świstoklik zadziałał—pociągnął go Za sobą_

_w wirze wiatru i barw, Cedrik szybował razem z nim. . . Wracali._

Udało mu się. Ponownie. Zrobił na tobie wrażenie, już nie możesz się doczekać następnego spotkania. Kto jak kto, ten chłopak jest dla ciebie niemałym wyzwaniem. Na szczęście masz jego krew. Jego dotyk nie sprawi ci bólu. A przecież…

_Harry był pewien, że to już koniec walki, że Voldemort uciekł, i już miał wybiec zza posągu czarodzieja, gdy Dumbledore krzyknął:_

_- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, Harry!_

_W jego głosie po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał strach. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego: w sali byli już tylko oni, szlochająca Bellatriks, wciąż uwięziona pod posągiem, i maleńkie pisklę feniksa, popiskujące na podłodze..._

_I nagle jego blizna pękła. Poczuł ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył, ból, który trudno sobie wyobrazić, ból nie do zniesienia. Poczuł, że umiera..._

_Sala znikła mu z oczu, a Harry, uwięziony w silnych splotach istoty z czerwonymi oczami, już nie wiedział, gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna jej. Stopili się w jedno, połączeni bólem, i już nie było ratunku..._

_A kiedy owa istota przemówiła, użyła jego ust, tak że w agonii poczuł, że porusza szczękami..._

_- Zabij mnie teraz, Dumbledore..._

_Oślepiony i konający, każdą cząstką siebie pragnący się uwolnić, Harry poczuł, że istota znowu używa jego ust._

_- Skoro śmierć jest niczym, Dumbledore, to zabij tego chłopca..._

_Niech ten ból już się skończy, pomyślał Harry. Niech nas zabije... Kończ, Dumbledore... Śmierć jest niczym w porównaniu z tym..._

_I znowu zobaczę Syriusza..._

_I gdy serce Harry'ego wypełniło uczucie, wężowe sploty nagle z niego opadły, ból ustał. Leżał na podłodze, twarzą w dół, bez okularów, drżąc tak, jakby leżał na lodzie, a nie na drewnie..._

Miłość. Przyjaźń. Ból spowodowany stratą ojca chrzestnego. Boli cię. Tak strasznie cię boli. A przecież…

_- Nie ma go, panie - powiedział Dołohow._

_Voldemort nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Czerwone oczy zdawały się płonąć w blasku ogniska. Powoli przetoczył Czarną Różdżkę między długimi palcami._

_- Panie mój..._

_To__ odezwała się Bellatriks. Siedziała najbliżej Voldemorta, rozczochrana, z zakrwawioną twarzą._

_Voldemort podniósł rękę, aby ją uciszyć. Zamarła, wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem._

_- Myślałem, __że__ przyjdzie - powiedział Voldemort swoim wysokim, czystym głosem, wpatrując się w roztańczone płomienie. - Spodziewałem się go._

_Wszyscy milczeli. Wyglądali na równie przerażonych jak Harry, któremu serce tłukło się teraz o żebra, jakby chciało uciec z ciała, które miał za chwilę porzucić. Wilgotnymi od potu rękami ściągnął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i wepchnął ją za pazuchę, razem z różdżką. Chciał uniknąć pokusy walki._

_- I wygląda na to... że się omyliłem - rzekł Voldemort._

_- Nie omyliłeś się._

_Harry powiedział to tak głośno, jak potrafił, użył całej siły, by wypowiedzieć to głośno i dobitnie, bo nie chciał, by pomyślano, że się boi. Kamień Wskrzeszenia wyśliznął mu się z ręki i kątem oka zobaczył, że jego rodzice, Syriusz i Lupin zniknęli, gdy wkroczył w krąg blasku ogniska. Lecz w tej chwili liczył się już tylko Voldemort. __To__ była sprawa między nimi dwoma._

_Chwila zaskoczenia minęła. Olbrzymy ryknęły, śmierciożercy powstali, wybuchły okrzyki, złorzeczenia, nawet śmiechy. Voldemort nie poruszał się, tylko jego czerwone oczy odnalazły Harry'ego i śledziły go, gdy szedł ku niemu - dzieliło ich tylko ognisko._

_- HARRY! NIE!_

_Odwrócił się. Do pobliskiego drzewa był przywiązany Hagrid. Grube gałęzie nad jego głową dygotały, gdy szamotał się rozpaczliwie w więzach._

_- NIE! NIE! HARRY, CO TY.._

_- MILCZ! - wrzasnął Rowle i uciszył go machnięciem różdżki._

_Bellatriks zerwała się na równe nogi i patrzyła podekscytowana to na Voldemorta, to na Harry'ego, jej pierś falowała. Wszyscy zamarli, poruszały się tylko płomienie i wąż, zwijający się i rozwijający w świetlistej klatce nad głową Voldemorta._

_Harry czuł różdżkę na piersiach, ale nie próbował po nią sięgnąć. Wiedział, że wąż jest zbyt dobrze chroniony, wiedział, że gdyby nawet udało mu się wycelować różdżkę w Nagini, natychmiast trafiłoby go pięćdziesiąt zaklęć. Patrzyli na siebie, Voldemort i Harry, a po chwili Voldemort przechylił lekko głowę, przypatrując się stojącemu przed nim chłopcu, i okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego pozbawione warg usta._

_- Harry Potter - powiedział tak cicho, że jego głos mógł być trzaskiem ognia. - Chłopiec, który przeżył._

_Śmierciożercy zamarli, czekali; wszystko wokół czekało, Hagrid miotał się w więzach, Bellatriks dyszała ciężko, a Harry pomyślał nagle o Ginny, o jej rozpłomienionym spojrzeniu, o dotyku jej warg na swoich ustach..._

_Voldemort uniósł różdżkę. Głowę wciąż miał przechyloną na bok jak zaciekawione dziecko, jakby się zastanawiał, co się stanie, jeśli zrobi następny krok. Harry wpatrywał się w czerwone oczy i pragnął, by stało się to teraz, szybko, póki jeszcze może utrzymać się na nogach, zanim straci nad sobą kontrolę, zanim się wyda, że panicznie się boi..._

_Zobaczył poruszające się usta i błysk zielonego światła... i wszystko znikło._

Odważny… Szkoda takiego…

_Ktoś przeszedł blisko i Harry poznał, że to Voldemort, bo chwilę później przemówił magicznie wzmocnionym głosem, który potoczył się przez błonia:_

_-__ Harry Potter nie żyje. Został zabity, gdy uciekał, ratując siebie, podczas gdy wielu z was oddało za niego życie. Niesiemy wam jego ciało jako dowód na to, __że__ wasz bohater zginął. Zwyciężyliśmy. Straciliście połowę ludzi. Moi śmierciożercy przewyższają was liczebnie, a Chłopca, Który Przeżył, już nie ma. Zakończmy tę wojnę. Każdy, kto postanowi dalej walczyć, mężczyzna, kobieta czy dziecko, zostanie uśmiercony, podobnie jak wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny. Wyjdźcie z zamku, padnijcie przede mną na kolana, a daruję wam życie. Zycie zachowają też wasi rodzice i wasze dzieci, wasi bracia i wasze siostry. Przebaczę wszystkim i razem zbudujemy nowy świat._

_Na błoniach i w zamku zaległa cisza. Voldemort był tak blisko, że Harry nie śmiał otworzyć oczu._

_- Idziemy - rzekł Voldemort, a Hagrid posłusznie ruszył naprzód._

_Teraz Harry uchylił lekko powieki i ujrzał idącego przed nimi Voldemorta. Wokół jego ramion wił się wielki wąż, już uwolniony z zaczarowanej klatki. Harry nie mógł jednak sięgnąć po ukrytą pod szatą różdżkę bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi śmierciożerców, kroczących po obu stronach przez powoli rozjaśniającą się ciemność..._

_- Harry - łkał Hagrid. - Och, Harry... __Harry..._

_Harry znowu zacisnął mocno powieki. Wiedział, że zbliżają się do zamku, i wytężył słuch, by poprzez chełpliwe okrzyki śmierciożerców i tupot stóp usłyszeć jakieś odgłosy życia z wewnątrz._

_- Stop._

_Pochód zatrzymał się. Harry poznał po odgłosach stóp, że śmierciożercy rozwinęli się w tyralierę naprzeciw drzwi szkoły. Przez zamknięte powieki widział czerwonawą poświatę, co musiało oznaczać, że drzwi frontowe są otwarte i z sali wejściowej pada na niego światło. Czekał. Za chwilę ujrzą go ci wszyscy, za których próbował oddać życie, ujrzą go martwego w ramionach Hagrida._

_- NIE!_

_Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że profesor McGonagall może wydać z siebie tak przeraźliwy dźwięk. Gdzieś w pobliżu wybuchnęła śmiechem inna kobieta: to Bellatriks radowała się z rozpaczy McGonagall. Zerknął spod lekko uchylonych powiek i zobaczył ludzi tłoczących się w drzwiach i na kamiennych stopniach. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć na własne oczy, czy to, co usłyszeli, jest prawdą. Voldemort stał kilka kroków przed Hagridem, gładząc głowę Nagini białym palcem. Znowu zacisnął powieki._

_- Nie!_

_- Nie!_

_- Harry! HARRY!_

_Głosy Rona, Hermiony i Ginny jeszcze trudniej było mu znieść niż krzyk McGonagall. Niczego tak w tej chwili nie pragnął, jak im odpowiedzieć, jak wykrzyknąć do nich, że żyje, ale zmusił się do milczenia, a ich krzyki wyzwoliły odwagę wśród innych i wkrótce wszyscy krzyczeli, obrzucali obelgami śmierciożerców, aż..._

_- CISZA! - zawołał Voldemort. Huknęło, błysnęło i wszyscy umilkli. - Już po wszystkim! Złóż go u moich stóp, Hagridzie, tam, gdzie jego miejsce!_

_Harry poczuł, że Hagrid kładzie go na trawie._

_-__ Widzicie? - Harry wyczuł, że Voldemort przechadza się tam i z powrotem obok miejsca, w którym leżał. - Harry Potter nie żyje! Dotarło to do was w końcu, biedni naiwniacy? Był nikim! Zawsze był tylko chłopcem, który żądał, by inni poświęcali się za niego!_

_- Ciebie pokonał! - wrzasnął Ron i czar przestał działać, obrońcy Hogwartu znowu zaczęli krzyczeć, póki ich ponownie nie uciszył drugi, potężniejszy huk._

_- Został zabity, gdy próbował wymknąć się z zamkowych błoni __-__ powiedział Voldemort, kłamiąc z wyraźną lubością. - Zginął, próbując ratować własną skórę..._

_Nagle urwał, a Harry usłyszał jakieś zamieszanie, krzyk, potem jeszcze jeden huk i jęk bólu. Uchylił lekko powieki. Ktoś wyrwał się z tłumu i natarł na Voldemorta, lecz już padł na ziemię, trafiony zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Voldemort ze śmiechem odrzucił jego różdżkę._

_- I któż to jest? - zapytał cicho głosem przypominającym syk węża. - Kto zgłosił się na ochotnika, by pokazać, co stanie się z każdym, kto będzie walczył nadal, choć bitwa jest już przegrana?_

_Bellatriks parsknęła śmiechem._

_- Panie, to Neville Longbottom! Chłopiec, który sprawiał tyle kłopotów Carrowom! Syn tych aurorów, pamiętasz?_

_- Ach tak, pamiętam - rzekł Voldemort, patrząc z góry na Neville'a, który podnosił się z ziemi, samotny na pasie ziemi niczyjej między obrońcami zamku a śmierciożercami. - Ale ty chyba jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi, dzielny chłopcze, prawda?_

_Neville stał przed nim bezbronny, z zaciśniętymi pięściami._

_- I co z tego? - zapytał._

_- Okazałeś męstwo i odwagę, masz szlachetne pochodzenie. Będziesz wspaniałym śmierciożercą. Takich nam właśnie potrzeba, Neville'u Longbottom._

_- Przyłączę się do ciebie, kiedy piekło zamarznie - odrzekł Neville, a potem krzyknął: - Gwardia Dumbledore'a!_

_Odpowiedziały mu bojowe okrzyki z tłumu, na który uciszające zaklęcia Voldemorta najwyraźniej długo nie działały._

_- A więc dobrze - rzekł Voldemort, a w jego cichym, aksamitnym głosie czaiła się groza większa od tej, którą budziły jego zaklęcia. - Skoro taki jest twój wybór, Longbottom, zmienimy nieco nasz plan. Sam tego chciałeś._

_Harry, wciąż zerkając spod lekko uchylonych powiek, zobaczył, że Voldemort machnął różdżką. Chwilę później z jednego z roztrzaskanych okien zamku wyleciało coś przypominającego martwego ptaka i padło na wyciągniętą dłoń Voldemorta. Chwycił to coś za wydłużony koniec i potrząsnął. W powietrzu zachybotała pusta i wystrzępiona Tiara Przydziału._

_- W Hogwarcie nie będzie już więcej Ceremonii Przydziału - powiedział Voldemort. - Nie będzie już różnych domów. Wszystkim wystarczy jedno godło, godło mojego szlachetnego przodka, Salazara Slytherina. Prawda, Neville'u Longbottom?_

_Wycelował różdżkę w Neville'a, który zesztywniał i znieruchomiał, a potem wcisnął mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, tak że zakryła mu oczy. W tłumie stojącym przed zamkiem nastąpiło poruszenie i natychmiast wszyscy śmierciożercy unieśli różdżki._

_- Neville pokaże nam teraz, co się stanie z każdym, kto będzie na tyle głupi, by nadal mi się sprzeciwiać - rzekł Voldemort i krótkim machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że Tiara Przydziału stanęła w płomieniach._

_Rozpaczliwe krzyki rozdarły powietrze. Neville płonął jak żywa pochodnia, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Harry poczuł, że tego nie zniesie, że musi coś zrobić..._

_A wtedy wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie._

_Usłyszeli wrzawę dochodzącą z odległych granic terenów szkolnych, jakby setki ludzi wdzierało się przez niewidoczne mury i gnało w stronę zamku, wydając wojenne okrzyki. Jednocześnie zza rogu zamku wyłonił się Graup, rycząc: „HAGGER!", na co natychmiast odpowiedziały rykiem olbrzymy Voldemorta i pobiegły ku niemu jak rozwścieczone słonie, aż ziemia zadygotała. Potem rozległ się tętent kopyt i brzdęknięcia cięciw, a na śmierciożerców spadł deszcz strzał. Rozbiegli się z krzykiem. Harry wyciągnął spod szaty pelerynę-niewidkę, narzucił ją na siebie i zerwał się na równe nogi. W tej samej chwili Neville też się poruszył. Jednym szybkim, płynnym ruchem uwolnił się spod Zaklęcia Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Płonąca Tiara Przydziału spadła mu z głowy, a on wyciągnął z niej srebrny miecz z wysadzaną rubinami rękojeścią..._

_Nikt nie usłyszał świstu srebrnej klingi wśród ryku nadciągającego tłumu, łoskotu nacierających na siebie olbrzymów i tętentu centaurów, a jednak wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Jednym ciosem odrąbał wielkiemu wężowi łeb, który śmignął wysoko w powietrze, połyskując w świetle bijącym z sali wejściowej. Voldemort otworzył usta, wydając z siebie okrzyk wściekłości, którego nikt nie mógł usłyszeć, a cielsko Nagini opadło z głuchym łoskotem u jego stóp..._

_Harry, ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką, rzucił Zaklęcie Tarczy między Neville'a i Voldemorta, zanim ten ostatni zdołał unieść różdżkę. A potem rozległ się ryk Hagrida, dobrze słyszalny pomimo wrzawy, krzyków i łoskotu wpadających na siebie olbrzymów:_

_- HARRY! HARRY.. GDZIE JEST HARRY?_

Zabiłeś część siebie. Musiałeś, zbyt długo ta cząstka miała styczność z umysłem Pottera. Przepełnionym miłością.

Ma miłość. Ma przyjaciół…

Kochają go. Nie wierzą w jego zdradę. Ufają mu. Merlinie, oni są gotowi oddać za niego życie. Ty nie masz takich przyjaciół. A przecież…

_Zobaczył Yaxleya, powalonego na posadzkę przez George'a i Lee Jordana, zobaczył Dołohowa, padającego z wrzaskiem, gdy ugodziło go zaklęcie Flitwicka, zobaczył Waldena Macnaira, ciśniętego przez Hagrida na ścianę i osuwającego się po niej bez życia. Zobaczył Rona i Neville'a powalających Fenrira Greybacka, Aberfortha oszałamiającego Rookwooda, zobaczył Artura i Percy'ego nad ciałem Thicknesse'a oraz Lucjusza i Narcyzę Malfoyów biegnących przez tłum i nawet nie próbujących walczyć, tylko wzywających rozpaczliwie swojego syna._

_Voldemort walczył teraz jednocześnie z McGonagall, Slughornem i Kingsleyem, a na jego twarzy malowała się chłodna nienawiść, gdy krążyli wokół niego, uchylając się przed jego zaklęciami, lecz nie mogąc go pokonać..._

_Bellatriks też wciąż walczyła, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od Voldemorta, tak jak jej mistrz stawiając czoło trzem przeciwnikom: Hermionie, Ginny i Lunie. Wszystkie trzy walczyły zażarcie, ale Bellatriks nie była od nich gorsza i w pewnej chwili jej Mordercze Zaklęcie świsnęło tak blisko Ginny, że śmierć minęła ją zaledwie o cal..._

_Harry, który zmierzał w stronę Voldemorta, natychmiast zmienił kierunek i ruszył ku niej, ale po paru krokach ktoś zepchnął go w bok._

_- NIE W MOJĄ CÓRKĘ, SUKO!_

_Pani Weasley zrzuciła pelerynę, biegnąc ku Bellatriks, która obróciła się w miejscu i ryknęła śmiechem na jej widok._

_- Z DROGI! - wrzasnęła pani Weasley do trzech dziewcząt, po czym machnąwszy różdżką, przystąpiła do walki._

_Harry patrzył z przerażeniem i podziwem, jak różdżka Molly Weasley ze świstem przecina powietrze, drga i wiruje błyskawicznie, a szyderczy uśmiech spełza z twarzy Bellatriks Lestrange i zamienia się w grymas wściekłości. Z obu różdżek raz po raz wytryskiwały strumienie światła, posadzka wokół nich rozgrzała się i popękała - obie walczyły, by zabić._

_- Nie! - krzyknęła pani Weasley, gdy podbiegło kilku uczniów, chcąc ją wesprzeć. - Cofnąć się! Zostawcie ją mnie!_

_Pod__ ścianami stały już setki ludzi, obserwując te dwa pojedynki. Harry też stanął, niewidzialny, w połowie drogi między Voldemortem i Bellatriks, pragnąc atakować, ale i bronić równocześnie, i nie mając pewności, czy trafi zaklęciem tego, kogo chciał trafić._

_- Co się stanie z twoimi dziećmi, kiedy cię zabiję? - wrzasnęła Bellatriks, ogarnięta szałem mordu tak jak jej pan, podskakując i robiąc uniki wśród tańczących wokół niej świetlistych grotów. - Kiedy mamusia połączy się ze swoim Fredziem?_

_- Już... nigdy... nie tkniesz... moich... dzieci! - krzyknęła pani Weasley._

_Bellatriks zaniosła się takim samym szyderczym śmiechem jak jej kuzyn Syriusz, gdy padał do tyłu przez czarną zasłonę w Sali Śmierci... i nagle Harry poczuł, że już wie, co się zaraz stanie, zanim to się stało._

_Zaklęcie Molly przemknęło pod wyciągniętą ręką Bellatriks i ugodziło ją w pierś, prosto w serce._

_Szyderczy śmiech Bellatriks zamarł, oczy wyszły jej na wierzch i zaledwie zrozumiała, co się stało, runęła na posadzkę. Obserwujący walkę tłum ryknął z zachwytu, a Voldemort zawył z wściekłości._

_Harry poczuł się tak, jakby oglądał tę scenę w zwolnionym tempie: zobaczył, jak potworna siła odrzuca McGonagall, Kinglseya i Slughorna do tyłu, jak miotają się i obracają w powietrzu, gdy dzika furia Voldemorta na widok upadku jego najwierniejszej zwolenniczki eksplodowała jak bomba, a jego różdżka skierowała się powoli w stronę Molly Weasley._

_- Protego!____- ryknął Harry, a środek sali przedzieliła magiczna tarcza._

_Voldemort rozejrzał się, szukając tego, kto rzucił zaklęcie. W tej samej chwili Harry zrzucił z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę._

_W całej sali rozbrzmiały okrzyki przerażenia, zaskoczenia i radości, z każdej strony było słychać: „Harry! ON ŻYJE!", ale natychmiast wszystko ucichło i zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, w której Voldemort i Harry, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, zaczęli powoli krążyć wokół siebie._

_- Niech nikt nie próbuje mi pomagać! - zawołał Harry, a w tej głuchej ciszy jego głos zabrzmiał jak fanfara. __-__Tak__ musi się to zakończyć. Tylko ja i on._

_Voldemort zasyczał jak wąż, jego oczy zapłonęły czerwienią._

_- Potter znowu kłamie! Przecież to nie w jego stylu! Kogo tym razem wykorzystasz, by ratować własną skórę, Potter?_

_- Nikogo. Nie ma już horkruksów. Tylko ty i ja. Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. A jeden z nas za chwilę odejdzie na zawsze..._

_- Jeden z nas? - zadrwił Voldemort, cały spięty, jak wąż szykujący się do skoku na ofiarę. - I myślisz, że znowu ci się uda? Chłopcu, któremu __przypadkiem____udało się przeżyć, marionetce Dumbledore'a, który pociągał za sznurki?_

_- Nazywasz przypadkiem to, że moja matka oddała życie, aby mnie ocalić? - zapytał Harry. Obaj wciąż posuwali się bokiem, po idealnym kole, zachowując tę samą odległość od siebie, a dla Harry'ego nie istniała już żadna inna twarz prócz twarzy Voldemorta. - Nazywasz przypadkiem to, że postanowiłem stawić ci czoło na tym cmentarzu? I przypadkiem było to, że nie broniłem się tej nocy, a jednak przeżyłem i powróciłem, by z tobą walczyć?_

_- Same przypadki! - krzyknął Voldemort, ale wciąż nie atakował, a wszyscy zamarli jak spetryfikowani, wstrzymując oddech. - Miałeś po prostu szczęście! I zawsze chowałeś się za plecami większych od siebie czarodziejów, pozwalając mi zabić ich zamiast ciebie!_

_-__Tej__ nocy już nikogo nie zabijesz - powiedział Harry, gdy obaj wciąż krążyli po kole, patrząc sobie w oczy. - Już nigdy nie będziesz w stanie zabić żadnego z nich. Jeszcze tego nie pojąłeś? Byłem gotów umrzeć, by powstrzymać cię od krzywdzenia tych ludzi..._

_- Ale nie umarłeś!_

_- Chciałem umrzeć i to wystarczyło. Zrobiłem to samo, co moja matka. Ochroniłem ich przed tobą. Nie zauważyłeś, że nie działają na nich twoje zaklęcia? Nie możesz ich torturować. Nie możesz ich tknąć. Nie nauczyłeś się niczego na własnych błędach, Riddle..._

_- Jak śmiesz..._

_- Tak, śmiem. Wiem o wielu sprawach, o których ty nie wiesz, Tomie Riddle. O wielu bardzo ważnych sprawach. Chcesz poznać kilka z nich, zanim popełnisz kolejny wielki błąd?_

_Voldemort nie odpowiedział, nie przestając krążyć po kole, a Harry wiedział, że zdołał na jakiś czas uśpić jego czujność, że jego śmiertelny wróg połknął przynętę i rozważa możliwość poznania z jego ust jakiejś wielkiej tajemnicy..._

_- Mówisz o miłości? - zapytał Voldemort szyderczym tonem. - O tym ulubionym sloganie Dumbledore'a, o __miłości,____która według niego jest silniejsza od śmierci, choć jego nie uratowała przed runięciem z Wieży Astronomicznej i roztrzaskaniem się u jej stóp jak stara lalka z wosku? O __miłości,____która nie powstrzymała mnie od rozdeptania twojej matki jak karalucha? Ale tutaj jakoś nikt nie kocha cię aż tak, Potter, by wybiec i zasłonić cię swoim ciałem. Co cię teraz ochroni przed śmiercią?_

_- Jest coś takiego - odrzekł Harry i obaj nadal krążyli wokół siebie, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, uwikłani w siebie, oddzieleni od siebie tylko tą jedną, ostatnią tajemnicą._

_- Jeśli nie miłość ma cię tym razem ocalić - powiedział Voldemort - to pewnie wierzysz, że masz w sobie jakąś magiczną moc, której ja nie mam, albo broń potężniejszą od mojej?_

_- Wierzę, że mam jedno i drugie - odparł Harry i dostrzegł cień lęku, który przemknął przez tę płaską twarz węża, ale Voldemort natychmiast zaczął się śmiać, a był to śmiech bardziej przerażający od jego wściekłych wrzasków, śmiech opętańczy, całkowicie pozbawiony humoru, toczący się złowrogim echem po Wielkiej Sali._

_- A więc myślisz, że twoja magiczna moc jest większa od mojej? Od mocy Lorda Voldemorta, znającego tajniki magii, o których nawet nie marzył sam wielki Dumbledore?_

_- Och, marzył o nich - odrzekł Harry - ale wiedział więcej od ciebie, wiedział dość, by nie zrobić tego, co ty zrobiłeś._

_- Bo był słaby! Był za słaby, by posiąść to, co mogło być jego, a będzie należało do mnie!_

_- Mylisz się, był po prostu od ciebie mądrzejszy. Był lepszym od ciebie czarodziejem i lepszym człowiekiem._

_-__To__ ja sprawiłem, że umarł!_

_-__Tak__ ci się wydaje, ale mylisz się._

_Po__ raz pierwszy w obserwującym ich tłumie nastąpiło poruszenie, gdy setki ludzi naraz odetchnęło głęboko._

_- DUMBLEDORE NIE ŻYJE! - krzyknął Voldemort tak, jakby rzucał na Harry'ego zaklęcie, które miało mu sprawić straszliwy ból. __-__ Jego ciało gnije w marmurowym grobowcu na błoniach tego zamku! Widziałem je, Potter, i wiem, że Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie powróci!_

_- Tak, Dumbledore nie żyje - odparł spokojnie Harry - ale to nie ty go zabiłeś. Sam wybrał sposób, w jaki umarł, wybrał go wiele miesięcy przed swoją śmiercią, zaplanował wszystko z kimś, kogo uważałeś za swojego sługę._

_-__ Cóż to za dziecinne mrzonki? - zakpił Voldemort, ale wciąż nie atakował, utkwiwszy swoje czerwone oczy w zielonych oczach Harry'ego._

_- Severus Snape nie był twoim sługą - rzekł Harry. - Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Był nim od samego początku, od chwili, gdy zacząłeś gnębić moją matkę. A ty nigdy nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, bo jednej rzeczy nie pojąłeś, Tomie Riddle. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś patronusa Snape'a?_

_Voldemort nie odpowiedział. Nadal krążyli wokół siebie jak dwa wilki, zanim rzucą się na siebie._

_- Patronusem Snape'a była łania. Taka sama jak patronus mojej matki, bo Snape kochał ją przez prawie całe życie, od czasu, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi. A powinieneś to zrozumieć - dodał, gdy Voldemortowi zadrgały nozdrza - kiedy poprosił cię, abyś darował jej życie._

_- Pożądał jej, to wszystko, ale kiedy umarła, uznał, że przecież jest wiele innych kobiet, o czystszej krwi, bardziej jego wartych..._

_-__Tak__ ci powiedział, to zrozumiałe, bo był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a od chwili, gdy jej zagroziłeś, przez cały czas działał przeciwko tobie! Dumbledore był już umierającym człowiekiem, kiedy Snape go dobił!_

_- No i co z tego? - wrzasnął Voldemort, który dotąd słuchał uważnie, a teraz wybuchnął chichotem szaleńca. - Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy Snape był człowiekiem moim czy Dumbledore'a? Co mnie mogą obchodzić ich podstępne działania przeciwko mnie? Obu rozdeptałem, tak jak rozdeptałem twoją matkę, Snape'a rzekomo wielką miłość! Och, ale to wszystko układa się w pewną całość, Potter, tyle że ty nie masz o tym pojęcia! Dumbledore nie chciał, by Czarna Różdżka wpadła w moje ręce! Wolał, by władał nią Snape! Ale spóźniłeś się, chłopczyku, zdobyłem różdżkę przed tobą, zrozumiałem to wszystko szybciej od ciebie! Zabiłem Snape'a trzy godziny temu i jestem prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki, Berła Śmierci, Różdżki Przeznaczenia! Zawiódł ostatni plan Dumbledore'a!_

_- Tak, zawiódł - przyznał Harry. - Masz rację. Ale zanim spróbujesz mnie zabić, radzę ci zastanowić się nad tym, co zrobiłeś... spróbuj okazać skruchę, Tomie Riddle..._

_- Co?_

_Nic, co do tej pory powiedział Harry, nie wstrząsnęło Voldemortem tak, jak ta uwaga. Jego źrenice zwęziły się do pionowych szparek, a skóra wokół oczu pobielała._

_-__To__ twoja ostatnia szansa - rzekł Harry - jedyne, co ci pozostało... widziałem, czym się staniesz, jak tego nie zrobisz... bądź mężczyzną... spróbuj... spróbuj okazać skruchę..._

_- I ty śmiesz...?_

_- Tak, śmiem, bo ten ostatni plan Dumbledore'a zawiódł, ale to nie we mnie trafiły rykoszetem jego skutki, tylko w ciebie, Riddle._

_Dłoń Voldemorta, trzymająca Czarną Różdżkę, zadrżała, a Harry mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce Dracona. Wiedział, że tylko sekundy dzielą ich od ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia._

_-__Ta__ różdżka wciąż cię nie słucha tak, jak powinna, bo zabiłeś nie tę osobę. Severus Snape nigdy nie był prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Nie pokonał Dumbledore'a._

_- Zabił..._

_- Czy ty mnie nie słuchasz? __Snape nigdy nie pokonał Dumbledore'a!____Razem tę śmierć zaplanowali! Dumbledore chciał umrzeć niepokonany i to on byłby ostatnim prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki! Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z tym planem, różdżka na zawsze utraciłaby swoją niezwykłą moc, bo nikt mu jej nie odebrał!_

_- W takim razie Dumbledore mógł mi równie dobrze sam dać tę różdżkę, Potter! - wycedził z mściwą satysfakcją Voldemort. - Wykradłem tę różdżkę z grobu jej ostatniego pana! Wziąłem ją wbrew woli jej ostatniego pana! Do mnie należy jej moc!_

_- Nadal tego nie rozumiesz, Riddle? Nie wystarczy po prostu ją mieć! Możesz ją trzymać w dłoni, możesz jej używać, ale przez to nie stajesz się jej prawdziwym właścicielem. Nie słuchałeś tego, co mówił Ollivander? __To__ różdżka wybiera czarodzieja...____Czarna Różdżka rozpoznała swojego nowego pana, zanim Dumbledore umarł, a był nim ktoś, kto nigdy jej nie dotknął. Odebrał różdżkę Dumbledore'owi wbrew jego woli, nie zdając sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, co uczynił, nie mając pojęcia, że najpotężniejsza, najgroźniejsza różdżka na świecie jest gotowa mu służyć..._

_Pierś Voldemorta podnosiła się i opadała szybko, a Harry czuł, że zaklęcie zaraz padnie, że już nim nabrzmiewa różdżka wycelowana w jego twarz..._

_- Prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki stał się Draco Malfoy._

_Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywił grymas przerażenia, ale trwało to krótko, natychmiast się opanował._

_- Cóż za różnica? - zapytał cicho. - Nawet gdybyś miał rację, Potter, między nami niczego to nie zmienia. Nie masz już swojej różdżki z piórem feniksa, teraz wszystko zależy tylko od tego, który z nas zręczniej posługuje się magią... a kiedy cię zabiję, pójdę po Dracona Malfoya i..._

_- Za późno - przerwał mu Harry. - Utraciłeś swoją szansę. Byłem szybszy. Pokonałem Dracona parę tygodni temu. Zabrałem mu różdżkę._

_Harry szarpnął lekko głogową różdżką, czując, że wszyscy utkwili w niej wzrok._

_- No więc pojąłeś już, jak się to wszystko skończyło? - szepnął. - Czy różdżka, którą masz w ręku, wie, że jej ostatni pan został rozbrojony? Bo jeśli wie... __To__ ja jestem prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki._

_Zaczarowane sklepienie nad ich głowami rozjarzyło się czerwonozłotą poświatą, gdy nad parapetem najbliższego okna pojawiła się krawędź oślepiającej tarczy słońca. Blask padł jednocześnie na ich twarze, tak że twarz Voldemorta nagle zapłonęła czerwienią. Harry usłyszał jego piskliwy krzyk nieomal w tej samej chwili, gdy sam krzyknął, celując w niego różdżką Dracona._

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_- Expelliarmus!_

_Huknęło jak z armaty, a w martwym środku kręgu, po którym krążyli, wybuchły złote płomienie, znacząc miejsce zderzenia się obu zaklęć. Harry zobaczył, że zielony promień zderzył się z jego własnym, a Czarna Różdżka wyleciała w powietrze, teraz rzeczywiście czarna na tle rozjarzonej blaskiem wschodu słońca zaczarowanej kopuły, wirując w locie jak głowa Nagini, by pod samą kopułą zatrzymać się na moment i opaść ku swojemu panu, którego nie zabiła, a który wreszcie w pełni ją posiadł. A Harry, z nieomylnym instynktem szukającego, chwycił ją wolną ręką w tej samej chwili, gdy Voldemort runął do tyłu z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami, a jego wąskie źrenice podbiegły do górnej krawędzi szkarłatnych oczu. __Tom__ Riddle padł na posadzkę z pustymi rękami, jego ciało skurczyło się i zwiotczało, z podobnej do głowy węża twarzy znikł wszelki wyraz, zagościła w niej pustka. Voldemort był martwy, zabiło go jego własne odbite zaklęcie, a Harry stał z dwoma różdżkami w dłoniach, patrząc na skorupę swojego śmiertelnego wroga._

Umierasz, cierpiąc. To wszystko, co czerpałeś z umysłu chłopaka przez te lata, spala cię od środka- część, o której myślałeś, że jest martwa, łączy się z twoją duszą, spalając cię od środka. Umierasz w otoczeniu uciekających Smierciożerców, wiwatujących ze szczęścia przyjaciół Pottera. Umierasz… sam. A przecież….

A przecież tak nie musiało być. Mógłbyś kochać i być kochanym. Mógłbyś mieć przyjaciół, gotowych oddać za ciebie życie. Mógłbyś żyć, mógłbyś zmieniać świat.

Miałeś wybór.

Co by było, gdybyś wybrał inaczej?

- Nie płacz, dzieciaku, nie jesteś sam. Ja tu jestem.

Oh, oczywiście, zrobiłbyś to dla planu. Dla większego dobra. Sorry, Tom. Dla większego zła. Ale już wkrótce zapomniałbyś o tym. Mały Harry tak bardzo przypominałby ciebie. Ty nikogo nie miałeś, ale Harry mógł. Byłbyś dla niego.

Otulałbyś go swoim umysłem i opowiadał wymyślone historie. Mówiłbyś mu o magii i Hogwarcie. Mówiłbyś o czterech domach i mówiłbyś o całym czarodziejskim świecie. Nie wspominałbyś o szlamach, nie wpajałbyś mu nienawiści do mugoli. Nie mógłbyś, ponieważ to dzięki mugolce Harry dostałby okulary. Dzięki innej poznałby smak czekolady…

Mugole nie byliby źli. To tak jak z czarodziejami, myślałbyś. Są i tacy i tacy. A palenie na stosach odbywało się tak dawno temu…

Opowiadałbyś chłopcu o historii magii, o bronieniu umysłu przed atakami z zewnątrz, o zaklęciach mogących niemal wszystko, o tym, jak fascynujące są eliksiry…

Pomógłbyś mu znaleźć pierwszego węża do rozmowy.

Kiedy skończyłby pięć lat, zacząłbyś uczyć go panować nad magią. Pierwszym w pełni opanowanym bezróżdżkowym lumos rozświetliłby komórkę już miesiąc później.

Kocham cię, Tom, powiedziałby.

A ty, ty przypomniałbyś sobie umierającego Jamesa Pottera. Usłyszałbyś w myślach „Weź mnie zamiast niego!". Zabolałoby cię.

„-Nie możesz mnie kochać, Harry. Nie możesz.

-A czemu, Tom?

-Jestem zły, Harry. Jestem złym człowiekiem.

-Nie jesteś, Tommy. Wcale nie.

-Jestem.

-Czemu?

-Zrobiłem dużo złych rzeczy.

-A może byłeś zły ale już nie jesteś?

-Może…

-A czemu byłeś?

-Kiedyś ci powiem. Nie kochaj mnie.

-Kocham. O."

Byłbyś dla niego jeszcze lepszy. Uczyłbyś go więcej i pomagał mu. Rozmawiałbyś z nim o niemal wszystkim. Tak bardzo chciałbyś zachować się samolubnie, nie wyznać mu prawdy… Długo byś z tym zwlekał. Ale w końcu…

„Dlaczego mówisz, że byłeś zły?" zapytałby prawie siedmioletni Harry.

„Jestem, byłem Voldemortem. Zabiłem twoich rodziców." Pokazałbyś mu kilka swoich wspomnień. Potem pogrążyłbyś się w ciszy. Zamknąłbyś umysł i został sam, cierpiąc w milczeniu, nie odnajdując w sobie nienawiści do chłopca. Włożyłbyś całą swoją moc w oklumencję, nie chcąc odczuć nienawiści Harry'ego, nie mogąc odwzajemnić mu się tym samym.

Ale Harry, Harry przebiłby się przez twoją barierą.

„Minęły trzy tygodnie, Tom. Jestem słaby w magii umysły, nie umiałem się przebić tyle czasu. Tom, nie chowaj się więcej." Powiedziałby.

Powiedziałby też, że chyba powinien cię znienawidzić, ale nie potrafił, bo przecież tracąc rodziców, zyskał ciebie. A ciebie znał i kochał. I nie chciał cię stracić.

„Ja też cię kocham, dzieciaku." Wyszeptałbyś, kiedy zapadłby w sen.

Byłbyś z nim, dojrzewałbyś razem z nim.

Pomagałbyś mu wymykać się na Pokątną, wybierałbyś z nim ciekawe książki. Przysłuchiwałbyś się jego rozmowom z Draco Malfoyem i doradzał, jak postępować ze Ślizgonami.

Cieszyłbyś się z nim z nowych przyjaciół, z wyboru tiary, z najlepszych na roku ocen, z szokowania profesora Snape'a, z latania na miotle…

Miałbyś przyjaciela.

Kochałbyś.

A potem, kto wie?

Może odzyskałbyś ciało.

Może zapewniłbyś Harry'emu prawdziwy dom.

Może jego przyjaciele stanęliby się twoimi przyjaciółmi.

Może razem zajęlibyście ministerstwo i zmodernizowali je.

Może ulepszylibyście magiczny świat.

Może pomógłbyś Harry'emu pokonać ogarniętego żądzą Insygni Śmierci Dumbledore'a.

Może społeczeństwo pokochałoby ciebie- swojego przywódcę, który nie pozwolił mu się złamać.

Może byś umarł.

A może nie.

I jak, Tom? Żałujesz swojego wyboru? Żałujesz.

Boli, prawda? Ta świadomość, że mogło być inaczej? Boli.

Tom, zapamiętaj, zawsze mamy możliwość wyboru.

Więc, na co jeszcze czekasz?

Wybieraj.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
